son of the magus killer idea
by Mythfan
Summary: just an idea for someone to adopt. features genderswapped illya and shirou.


Son of the magus killer idea

I own nothing expect this idea

Inspired by "the story of Illya Emiya" by LunarSkies2383

Second try, please don't flame

In many visions of the Kaleidoscope, the bloodline of Emiya ends in tragedy and death, all due to the distorted ideals of the father who was once the magus killer. However few minor differences can change everything. Here the vessel was born a boy. The child who was saved was a girl. The maids would be made eight years earlier. The boy refused to believe his father had abandoned him and with the maids escaped. Meeting his sister and reunited with father, the boy will become a man. The son of the magus killer.

Basic plot idea: Shirou (I will call her Shirouko) and Illya (I will call him Ivan) are genderbent (you chose different names). Ivan runs away from the Einzberns with earlier made Stella and Leysritt. He reunites with Kritsugu and meets Shirouko, joining the Emiya household. He convinces Kritsugu to spill the beans on the holy grail war (he will tell Shirouko later.) and teach his sister magic. Kritsugu then with Stella's and Leysritt's help, creates a body for Ivan with a normal life expectation. The rest is up to the author.

Ivan's personality: Ivan is like Illya and Irisviel in pubic: playful, friendly, childlike and a siscon. Hover in combat and moonlight world situations, he becomes like Kritsugu: seeming cold, cautious and crazy prepared. However he has learned from his father's mistakes and will trust and comfort others and WILL NOT take the policy of sacrificing the few to save the many.

Note: if Arturia is summoned, display her reaction to Ivan and her views on he's inherited personality traits.

Suggestions: have Shirouko go though character development due to gender being different and Ivan's presence.

Explore Ivan's and the maid's relationship. In canon, Stella and Leysritt are the closest thing to actual family (besides berserker) Illya has after the fourth war. No one explores this.

If you're going to use fate/ kaleid characters, try to do them like this:

Kuro/Chole: separated twin of Ivan, complete clone of canon Illya expect for yellow eyes. No reason for tanned skin.

Miyu: the Ainsworths grey grail, created from stolen notes from the Tohsaka. (Always wondered why they never try to chest the system, they helped create it, lack of pressure maybe?) However if you do this, you may have to increase the servant numbers.

The Ainsworths: want the grail to "save the world". Julian may be a major antagonist. The dolls are homunculi like Stella and Leyrsitt, designed to subdue/gain control over/defeat servants.

Card servants: greyed servants. Like blackened servants, these are servants corrupted by Miyu if she turns "dark". However if black represents despair, grey represents greed. Grey servants are like card servents expect much stronger, retains more intelligence and a different appearance.

Ivan could find a way to "whiten" servants into "lilies". White represents good/hope.

If Sakura still likes/wants Shirouko and she turns dark, she and Ivan could fight an epic battle over her (apparently they are natural enemies). Better if Sakura is genderbent.

Possible lover/harem list

Shirouko: siscon Ivan. Enough said

Saber: knight and price pairing

Rin: humane magus pairing

Sakura: Ivan could save her instead of Shirouko

Medea: same as Sakura

Medusa: extra package with Sakura

Stella and Leysritt: maids and master pairing

Shielder: female Galahad, original idea in progress

Reikia: yandere.

Taiga: Tsundere pairing

Miyu: vessel paring

Dolls: new purpose pairing

Ayaka: prince admiration paring

Manaka: yandere with dream of threesome (could be another vessel with her own "colour")

Elsa: motherly pairing

Misaya: cold magus paring

Luvia: noble pairing

Kuro: incest pairing

Bazett: saviour pairing

Fiore: kind princess and selfish prince pairing

Run Ru: fixing pairing

Kiara: lust paring( also could be a vessel with a "lust colour")

Rani: homunculus pairing

Alice (older): playtime pairing

Other than that, go wild. Go "war of roses", introduce more vessels, I like said before, I didn't care.


End file.
